paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Help a Friend
Future gen collab between RockytheEco-pup and Confetii The Party Pup. At a party thrown by Snickers and Parta, Snickers notices that Jack and Polo have a small crush on each other. Now it's up to Snickers to make sure that both of them are happy. Main: *Jack *Snickers *Polo *Parta Minor: *TJ, Zoey, and Ally *Laney, Lacey, and Puck *Tristen, Trenton, and Maka *Whiskey * Samantha *Confetii *Poptart *Tyler *Matt *Smoky *Mastro *Primrose (mentioned) *Fritz It was a sunny afternoon in Adventure Bay. Snickers and Jack were hanging out at the park talking under a tree while the others ran around the park playing. Snickers: So, Jack..it seems like the others are having a lot of fun! Jack: Yeah they look like they’re having a blast! Snickers: Yeah, oh well anything else you want to talk about? Jack: I think we’ve pretty much talked about everything there is to talk about. Snickers: Haha, yeah I think so....hmm what if we had a big pup party! *bounces up at the idea* Jack: Sounds like a great idea! *wags his tail in excitement* Snickers: Alright! I’m gonna go consult Parta on it then I can ask my Moms too host it! Jack: Your moms love parties. I’m sure they will say yes! Snickers: Yeah, I think I should just go ask them right away! Jack: Okay, I’m gonna head home. Daddy Matt wants me to clean my room. I kinda snuck out. Hehe. *runs back to his house* Snickers: Alright! *runs out* come on Parta we need to go home now! Parta: But me and Whiskey were handing out! Snickers: Oh come on! We gotta go! Parta: Sorry Whiskey, I gotta go! Whiskey: Its okay! *waves goodbye to her* Parta: Bye! *waves to him then follows Snickers* *Back at Matt and Tyler’s house, Jack was trying to sneak in the front door to get to his room without either dad catching him.* Jack: *slips in the door to be greeted with Matt about to leave* Matt: Where were you Jack? *looks angrily at him* I told you to clean your room and it’s still a mess! Jack: *looks down* I uhh, I was *sighs* I was at the park with Snickers and Parta* Matt: I told you you couldn’t go out and play until you cleaned your room. Your brother and sisters all cleaned their rooms. Jack: I-Im sorry, I just wanted to talk to Snickers, we haven't been able to talk since the night we stayed over at his house. Matt: If you had waited until after you cleaned your room, it would’ve been fine but since you didn’t, no dessert for you tonight. Now go upstairs right now and clean your room! Jack: Okay *walks upstairs his head hanging low* *Back at Confetii and Poptart’s house Snickers was literally bouncing off the walls running back and forth in his room* Parta: Calm down dude! Its just a party! Snickers: *stops dead in his tracks* Just a Party? Just a Party!?! Parta: Ugg, anyway Mommy Confetii said we can invite around 15-20 pups, who do you think we should invite? Snickers: I have a few pups in mind, TJ, Jack, Zoey, Ally, Puck, Polo, Trenton, Tristen, Laney, Lacey..umm you have any ideas? Parta: Well Whiskey! Snickers: Of course you want Whiskey too be there! Parta:Shudup! also if Trenton and Tristen are going to be their Maka will probably tag along? Snickers: Oh yeah...her Parta: There's also Trapper, Faith and Doge? Snickers: They are good pups! Parta: Alright, seems we have a good list, now we need to get some invitations! Snickers: We could ask Samantha? Parta: Of course you want Samantha too help! Snickers: I was quiet about Whiskey, you be quiet about Samantha! *A few weeks went by and today was the party day, Poptart had prepared a load of snacks and Confetii had just finished setting up the decorations* Snickers: Ohh I can't wait till some pup gets here! *The doorbell rings* Snickers: Its them! *runs too the door and opens it* Hey! TJ, Jack, Zoey and Ally! first to show up as always! Confetii: Welcome in pups! TJ, Jack, Zoey, and Ally: Hi Snickers! Hi Mrs. Confetti! Snickers: Hello! Confetii: You can call me Confetii! TJ, Jack, Zoey, and Ally: Okay! Matt: Thanks for inviting them! this party is all they talk about. Tyler: Yeah. It’s “I can’t wait til the party” and “When is the party?” It drives us crazy. Confetii: Haha, well i’m happy there so excited about it! Tyler: Well we better get going. Matt is taking me out to the movies! Matt: Yup. Confetii: Alright, be sure to know you're pups are in good hands, or I should say paws! Matt: Okay. Bye TJ! Bye Jack! Bye Zoey! Bye Ally! Be good for Confetii! TJ, Jack, Zoey, and Ally: We will! Bye Daddy Tyler and Daddy Matt! *As Tyler and Matt leave Mastro is there too drop off Maka, Tristen and Trenton* Snickers: Hey Tristen! Hey Trenton! Tristen: Hia Snick! Trenton: Wasup Snickers! Maka: Oh, and you don't care about me? Snickers: I couldn't care less about you! Maka: Well fine then! Mastro: Thank you so much for inviting them Confetii, I can get them out of my fur for a while now and do some things I have been planning to do with Primrose for a while. Confetii: Haha, its okay I’m happy the pups are excited Snickers: Come on Tristen and Trenton, lets find Jack! *Mastro leaves* Confetii: Haha, wow theres already nine pups here, wow *Fritz, drops off Whiskey and Smoky comes to drop off Faith, Trapper and Dodge, the pups are all having a fun time when someone else arrives*Whiskey: Whos that? Confetii: Not sure, Snickers who else did you invite? Snickers: Uhhmm, Oh yeah! its Puck, Polo, Lacey and Laney! Confetii: Well go let them in! Snickers: *opens the door for the pups as they walk in* Lacey: hey guys! Laney: Wow, everything looks Amazing! Puck: Hmm, nice! Snickers: hey guys! Laney, Lacey and Puck: hey Snickers! Polo: Umm, hi Snickers: Well, lets take some time to introduce ourselves too everyone! *Everyone is introduced to each other* Snickers: Alright, well until Poptart finishes the snacks, we can talk and play around! Polo: *is walking around when he bumps into Jack* uhh, hi..sorry Jack: *turns around and looks at him* It...it’s alright. Polo: Hehe *looks around nervously, everyone else is doing something* well, wana um talk? Jack: *looks at his paws nervous* uh..uh...sure! Polo: Ah Alright, hehe well..what should we talk about? Jack: Umm...Tell me about you and your family Polo: Well my moms a pug and my dads a regular dog, except he has rabbit like ears Jack: Cool! Polo: What about you're family? Jack: Well, I have two dads. My dad Tyler is an orange cat and My other dad Matt is a wolf-dog like me. I got one brother and two sisters. Polo: Haha same here, with the one brother two sister, and you have two dads, that makes you very unique! Jack: I like to think so. My grandpa kicked Daddy Matt out of his pack for liking males but in a way, my dad is glad that happened because he met my other dad shortly after leaving. Polo: Very cool! Jack: Yeah! Polo: So yeah *feels his cheeks warm up slightly, turns his head away embarrassed* Jack: *plays with his paws nervously and blushes slightly* Snickers: *stops talking with Puck for a second and looks over at the scene going on between the two* Puck: Bruh, you paying attention!! *waves his paw in front of Snickers face* Snickers: Huh, oh yeah! I am listening! *looks back at Puck* Puck: Anyway as I was saying *continues on talking too Snickers* Snickers: *is listening but not acknowledging, he is thinking about what he just saw between Polo and Jack* Poptart: Snack Time! *comes out with a cart of trays, Parta followed her rolling another, smaller, cart of trays in.* Jack: So uhhh Polo, wanna go get a snack? *he asks nervously* Polo: S-sure, lets go *gets up avoiding eye contact with Jack* Jack: O-okay. *walks over to the snacks trying not to look at Polo* Snickers: Hey Puck, I’m gonna go talk too my mom! Puck: Alright, but come back quick! Snickers: Okay, *runs over too Confetii* Hey Mommy Confetii? Confetii: Yeah Snickers? Snickers: I think Jack..might have a crush on..Polo Confetii: Okay, is there something wrong with that? Snickers: Not at all, but they are both super shy and I want too make sure they are both happy. Confetii: Well the best advice I can give you is too talk too each up separately and see what they think...okay? Snickers: Thanks so much mom! *gives her leg a hug then runs off* Jack: *eats his snack looking away from Polo’s direction* TJ: You okay bro? Jack: huh? Oh...yeah! I’m fine! TJ: Okay then. Just making sure. *walks over to grab some snacks* Snickers: *comes up behind Jack* Hey Jack, can I talk to you..somewhere...private? Jack: What about? *tilts his head curiously* Snickers: Come on, you will be happy I chose Private *starts walking towards his room* Jack: *follows him* What did you wanna talk about? Snickers: Well, I saw you talking with Polo...and… Jack: And? Snickers: I think I know how you feel. Jack: What do you mean? Snickers: Do you possibly have a crush on Polo? Jack: *nervously* Huh? What? What….what would give you that idea? *blushes in embarrassment* Snickers: That right there, is Exactly where I got the idea! Jack: *sighs* Okay...I kinda do have a crush on him…*puts his paws over his eyes in embarrassment* Snickers: Hey hey hey! *lifts one of his paws off Jack’s eye* dont be embarrassed, you were too worried about hiding you're owns blush too notice what Polo was doing. Jack: Laughing at me? Snickers: Nope, he was doing the same thing you were Jack: He was? Snickers: Yeah, he was! Jack: So, he might like me back? Snickers: I am pretty sure he does! *wags his tail in excitement for his friends* Jack: *wags his tail excitedly* I hope he does like me back! Snickers: Well, time for us to go back to the party, they're probably wondering where we are! Jack: Okay! *leaves really happy* Snickers: *walks out and finds Polo* Hey Polo, can I talk to you? Polo: Yeah Snickers? Snickers: Can I speak to you in private? Polo: Umm, sure? *follows Snickers* *They walk into Snicker’s room* Polo: What did you need to talk about Snickers? Snickers: So I saw you talking to Jack earlier. Polo: *blushes as he thinks of sweet little jack* Hehe, yeah? Snickers: Is it possible you may have feelings for him? Polo: W-what I....I might, just a little though Snickers: Well, I know he kinda likes you back. Polo: What! *blushes at the thought* Hehe really? Snickers: Yeah, I just got finished talking to him and he confessed that to me. When you looked away from him blushing, he did the same thing. Polo: *stand up excited* Realy! *his rump swings back and forth in place of a tail* Snickers: Yes really! Polo: Oh! Yay! *blushes noticing how excited he had gotten* Snickers: Alright, well the rest of the pups will be wondering where we are if we stay here much longer. Polo: Right, lets go *walks outside with a skip in his step smiling* *They head back to the party where Jack is playing a game with TJ and Zoey and the others are watching a show on TV* Trapper: *to Parta* Can you put on Apollo the Super-Pup please? A new episode is on! Dodge: Dodge want Apollo! Faith: *writes on Dodge’s note pad* Dodge, be polite to our host! Dodge: Dodge sorry Parta! *looks a little sad* Parta: Alright, i can put on Apollo the super pup if theres a new episode! *switches the TV to Apollo the super pup* Trapper and Dodge: Yay Apollo! Faith: Parta, can you put on the subtitles for Dodge? Parta: Oh yeah *switches on subtitles and gives Dodge a thumbs up* Dodge: Hehehe *The pups continue to watch Apollo too the super pup when the doorbell rings* Parta: I got it! *runs over to the door opening it too see Smoky ready to Pick up his pups* Smoky: I’m here for Trapper, Faith, and Dodge. Trapper: Dad! We just started watching Apollo! Parta: *looks at the time* we have been watching for almost an hour guys, we didn't just start! its almost time that pups go home! Trapper: I guess we lost track of time. hehe. C’mon Faith! C’mon Dodge! *The three of them say goodbye and leave with Smoky* Poptart: Hey guys, we still have a tray of treats left! *pulls the tray off the top shelf where the pups couldn't reach it* Sorry guys *sets it were they can reach it* Snickers: Yay! More Treats! *runs up and grabs a few* *Everyone grabs the treats until there was one treat left* Jack: Yes! One more treat left! Polo: oh theres another one left! *reaches for it as Jack does the same* Oh uh you can have it if you want Jack: No, no. you can have it! Polo: No, its okay you can have it Snickers: *walks over eating the last treat he grabbed* Why don't you two share it? Polo: Good idea Snickers *grabs the treat and splits it in half* here, you pick the one you want! Jack: I’ll take this one! *grabs the smaller half* I’ll let you have the bigger half Polo! Polo: If you're sure, thank you Jack: no problem! *blushes a little and eats his half and Polo sees it this time* Polo: *sees jack Blushing* *thinks to himself* Snickers was right, he does like me..what do I do, what do I do?? *laughs nervously* Jack: *looks over at Polo* You okay? Polo: Umm yeah *thinks* No, I need to say something *to Jack* actually, I have something to tell you Jack: What is it? Polo: *looks Jack in the eye* I-I need too umm, say *continues stuttering and stumbling over words trying to figure out what to say* Jack: Are you sure you are okay? Polo: *in his head* words arent working what should I do, *continues going over what he can do when suddenly his body takes him over, he Kisses Jack* Jack: *blushes at the sudden kiss and kisses him back* Polo: *pulls back* Jack, I-I love you Jack: *blushes like crazy* I..I love you too! Polo: *gives him another quick Kiss* Jack: hehehe Snickers: *continues watching* They did it, I can't believe They did it, Im so proud of them *he thought to himself* Jack: So...umm Polo...uh..will you be my boyfriend? Polo: Of course I will Jack, of course I will Jack: Yay! *gives him a kiss* Now we need to tell our families about us. Polo: Well Laney, Lacey and Puck already know, what about your Brother and Sisters? Jack: They don’t know yet. You should still tell your siblings you found a boyfriend. Polo: Oh yeah, I should*Maka, Tristen and Trenton had since left, Puck came over too the two, ony hearing the last part of there conversation* Puck: What was it that you should tell me? Polo: hehe, well this is my new Boyfriend! Jack: hehe yup! *nuzzles Polo* Puck: Congratulations Bro! Want me too tell Lacey and Laney? Polo: That would be nice if you could do that! Jack: Okay, now we gotta tell TJ, Zoey, and Ally. Puck: *runs off to tell Lacey and Laney* *The two pups ran excitedly to Jack’s siblings who were getting ready to go* Jack: Hey guys! TJ: What’s up Jack?Ally: Big bro, who is that? Zoey: Ally, That is Polo, Puck, Lacey, and Laney’s brother. Ally: Oh yeah!Polo: Yeah, I’m Polo, nice to meet you guys! Jack: Umm This is kinda hard to say but...I like boys and Polo is my new boyfriend. TJ: Wow congratulations! Ally: You are just like Daddy Matt and Daddy Tyler! Zoey: I’m happy for you two! They all run over and give them both a hug* Polo: Haha happy that you are all so supportive, unlike my sister *sighs thinking about Laney's reaction* Suddenly Lacey runs in Puck and Laney trailing behind her* Lacey: Oh I’m so proud of you Polo! *finds a way into the big group hug* Polo: hehe, thanks LaceyI Jack: I’m glad she supports us! *smiles* Puck: Haha, let me in there! *pushes his way in* congrats bro! Laney: *sarcastically* yeah, congratulations brother Jack: Huh? *looks a little sad at Laney* Laney: *sees Jacks heart melting look* Hehe *smiles and pats his head* its okay Jack: Do you not support us? Laney: Ehh, its just so..different TJ: I have two dads but that’s one of the things that makes our family special. Laney: Yeah, I guess you're right! *joins the group hug* Polo: Im happy you changed your mind sis Jack: Me too! Matt and Tyler arrive from the movies.* Tyler: Aww they are having a group hug! Matt: Hey guys! What’s up? Jack: Umm Daddy Tyler, Daddy Matt, I like boys and this is my new boyfriend Polo. Polo: Nice too meet you two *puts his paw out for a paw shake* Tyler and Matt: *shakes paws with Polo* Matt: I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy Jack. He seems like the perfect pup for you. Jack: hehehe Thanks! Polo: Thank you sirs Tyler and Matt: You’re welcome Polo Tyler: It’s time to go pups! Why don’t we leave Jack and Polo alone so they can have a moment before we go home? TJ, Zoey, and Ally: Okay Dad! *they walk out of the house* Polo: You know what Jack, I think this has been the best day of my life! Jack: Mine too! I never thought I’d ever find a boy pup who liked me as much as I liked them. Polo: Me Either *grabs his paw* you will forever be mine Jack, I love you Jack: I love you with all my heart Polo! I will never let you go! Polo: Me either Jack: *pulls Polo in for a kiss* Polo: *Kisses him back* Jack: Well, I gotta go. Wanna maybe go see the new Apollo the Super-pup movie this weekend as a….date? Polo: If I am free, that would be awesome. Jack: Great! Well, see you later! *kisses him goodbye and walks out to his family* Polo: Hehe *smiles and waves goodbye* Snickers: Congratulations Polo! Polo: Thank you The doorbell rings* Polo: Oh, that must be my Parents, by Snickers! Snickers: Bye! Davyn and Bon pick up Lacey, Laney, Puck and Polo and they go home* Parta: Well that was fun, wasnt it Snickers? Snickers: *snores* Parta: Well that sure tired him out! Haha! The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Future generation Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Confetii The Party Pup/RockytheEco-pup collab